Aldiron
Aldiron is a diety who exists in the kingdoms server. He is portrayed by the admin MrSpoon. Aldirons general title is Protector of Man and this means that he is responsible for ensureing the safety of the residents of this world. History Aldiron was born over a thousand years ago to the goddess Athena and a human male whos name remains a mistery for Aldirons father fled and left Aldiron at a very young age due to an apparent inferiority complex. Athena raised Aldiron as best she could and taught him the importance of protecting mankind and staying upon the right path. She raised him so that one day Aldiron would be able to combat the foul nether and stop criminals through out the land. When he grew up, Aldiron did exactly what his godess mother had taught him and sought to fight for justice. He was involved in many great wars most notable of which was between the ancient nations of Socrito and Armardus. The Armardus had followed an aggressive route of conquest and the old empire of Socrito was all that stood in the conquerors way. Aldiron fought for Socrito and duly the war was won after several years of blood shed. The victory was not sweet, the scene were not pretty, but none the less it was an important milestone in ancient history that founds the very world we exist in today. Aldirons traditional colours were that of Black and White due to the fact he once led the Hospitalars of St J ohn during the 12th centurary but when they became sinful and involved within the crusades then Aldiron left and created a new organisation known as the Sotorian Templars. This new organisation ran the colours of white and blue and they kept with Aldirons aim of protecting those who would need protecting. "Protector Of Man" Although his title may suggest he only protects humans he is infact in charge of the protection of all races from evil. Elves, Dwarfs, Teletubies, you name em and Aldiron probably protects them. He can often be seen protecting weary travelers from the zombie hords at knight or guarding the nether rift to ensure no foul creatures may escape into the middle world. He also ensures wrong doing mortals are also dealt with such as those who would seek to destroy the homes of others for it would be "a good laugh". A lot of the criminals (and monsters) he deals with are not always killed. Instead he imprisons them on his prison Traum Island where they can cause no more harm to the world. Following Aldiron does not have a wide spread following for he is one of the lesser known gods (due partialy to the fact he does not feel the need to bother mortals without reason and therefore only appears when needed) but none the less he has become the patron god of the Subterrenean Rebellion. There is also a church on the outer edges of the map which is devoted to him (although not his worship for Aldiron does not wish to be worshiped).